The Wolf's Girl
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Narcissa Black is a pureblood. As a pureblood girl she is expected to marry a good pureblood boy and have lots of little pureblood babies. But that isn't what she wants. She wishes more than anything she could be free to choose her fate. And the man she loves. Remus John Lupin. This is their story.
1. Fantasy World vs Reality

**Hello everyone. I'm writing this story for the Those Characters We Never Write Challenge over on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. Narcissa does sound a little bit stalkerish in this. I guess that would thing I should warn you about. I hope you all enjoy.**

Narcissa would never admit to anyone in her friend set that she watched him. Watched him as he played quiddich with his friends. Watched him as he studied form every test. Watched him as he talked to her good for nothing cousin Sirius.

The him in question was Remus Lupin. They always said it was the quiet ones you had to look out for and it was true with Remus. She just knew it was. It had to be.

"Did you hear what I said Sissa?" her older sister Bellatrix asked sounded exasperated.

"Something about your boyfriend," Narcissa waved away her sister's snide look. "What did what's his name do now that has you so up in arms?"

Their other sister Andromeda looked at Narcissa and shook her head sadly.

What?" she asked still keeping her eyes on Remus'.

"Are you stupid enough to believe I'd ever choose a Lestrange as a husband?" sneered Bellatrix watching as the far off dreamy smile faded from her youngest sister's face. "I wouldn't. It's a good match for the family. Don't think your free to choose who you want either. Your not. I heard father talking to Mr. Malfoy during the summer."

It was to much for her to bear. She knew being a pureblood that she'd eventually have to marry another pureblood. She knew was the way life worked. But Bella have to point it out like that. Couldn't she keep her fantasy world for a while longer.

As Narcissa raced out of the Great Hall to avoid being seen crying, she didn't notice she'd gotten the attention of the one person she'd hope of.

Remus reached over and poked Sirius on the shoulder. "What's that about?" he asked inquiringly pointing in the direction the youngest Black sister had just disappeared.

"I don't know," was the only reply. "Probably some pureblood nonsense or other. I don't really talk to my cousins."

Remus excused himself from the table and followed the young girl out of the Great Hall. She was Sirius' family he felt obligated to see if she was alright. But he didn't have the first clue on where to find a Slytherin. And an upset Slytherin at that..

Remus walked out by the lake. He knew the lake was one of the most comforting places here at Hogwarts, if not in the whole world. It was then he heard the sobbing.

"It's not fair," Narcissa yelled at the lake. "It's not fair. It's not. How could they do this to me? Don't they know what a troll Lucius Malfoy is?"

Remus went to intervene. Or at least let her know someone was there and listening to her.

"Why can't they choose someone normal?" she finished her fury seemingly playing itself out. Crumpling to ground she began to sob again.

"What does Lucius Malfoy have to do with anything?" Remus asked.

Narcissa blushed as she composed herself. How had she not known that he would come after her? He was after all the heart of his little group of friends. What had that paper she spotted in Sirius' books for school during summer call them? The Marauders. He was the caring one in the group.

"My parents are forcing me to marry Lucius Malfoy," she sighed unhappily. "I don't even know him." She stopped short not wanting to much information to get back to Sirius. Or her family for that.

"Have you told them how you feel?"

"That's not how it works in pureblood families."

Remus shook his head sadly and placed his hand on Narcissa's shoulder. "I'm truly sorry to hear that."

"There is someone I would choose if could," she whispered. "But it wouldn't be allowed. And I'd rather not talk about it with you." With that said she got up and ran inside as the rain flew down in sheets like her tears.

 **So there is the beginning of my story for the challenge. Maybe next chapter I'll have Narcissa admit her feelings for Remus to one of her sisters. I hope you all enjoyed. Until next time.**


	2. Narcissa's Confession

**Wow. It's been a while since I even looked at this. I'm sorry I hadn't updated this sooner. So here is chapter two again I'm so sorry for the long wait. Narcissa finally has enough and opens up to one of her sisters about her feeling for Remus Lupin. Her sister in turn tells Narcissa a secret to which sparks an idea in Narcissa's mind. So without further ado here is Narcissa's Confession. I hope you all enjoy.**

Narcissa had run back to the Slytherin Common Room not stopping when her sister Andromeda had called after. She didn't feel like talking. She didn't want to be told that she should be the dutiful daughter and do as her parents told her. She just wanted to keep the small conversation she just had with him in her memory. As fresh as if it had just happened.

Reaching the entrance to the Common room she quickly shouted, "Butterbeer," and the door swung open. Not stopping after she closed the door behind her she raced all the way up to her dormitory room. Flinging herself on her bed she couldn't contain the sobs anymore.

A few minutes went past and she heard a soft knock on the door. Couldn't the other girls see she wanted to be left alone? She just wanted to wallow in her own pity.

"Cissa," came the voice on the other side of the door, "it's me."

Andromeda. What could she want? Narcissa sighed as she climbed off her bed and walked over to the door of her dorm opening to let her sister in. She walked back over to the bed she'd just left curling up on her side.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Andromeda asked sitting down next to her. "I'm here for you if you do."

Narcissa sat up and looked at Andromeda and the earnest look on her sister's face convinced her more than the words that she had said. Sighing she looked at her hands that had begun to fidget in her lap.

"Is about what Bella brought up earlier?" she asked in concern. "It wasn't right of her to say anything about that. It is mother and father's place to talk to us about our marriages. Not Bella's."

"I know," Narcissa sighed wiping her eyes. "And it is about what Bella brought up earlier."

Andromeda watched her carefully noticing there was something that she wasn't saying. "Want to say whatever it is that you aren't saying?" she asked quirking an eyebrow at her sister.

Narcissa looked at Andromeda in shock. How had Andromeda known she was hiding something? Then again Narcissa wasn't very good at hiding things from her older sisters.

"I don't want to marry Lucius Malfoy," she whispered quietly.

"I know," Andromeda put her arms around Narcissa's shoulders. "Do you think that I want to marry Yaxley? Yaxley of all people."

Narcissa laughed at this causing Andromeda to join her.

"Do you ever just wish you could pick your own husband?" Narcissa asked out of the blue. "I mean if you really liked someone besides the person our parents chose for you."

Andromeda nodded. She leaned towards Narcissa. "I'll tell you a secret if you tell me one of your own," she told the younger girl with a smile.

Narcissa nodded excitedly. It had been a while since they had all shared secrets together and she was missing those times more than anything. Although she knew Bellatrix wouldn't like her secret she wanted to share it with one of her siblings.

"You go first," Andromeda told her fear coloring her voice.

"Okay," Narcissa replied still fidgeting with fingers. "I think I like someone besides Lucius Malfoy."

"Is he a Slytherin?"

"No. He's from another house."

"Is he a pureblood?"

"I don't think so." It was clear that Remus wasn't a pureblood from how he spoke about her telling her family how she felt. She blushed as she remembered their brief conversation.

"Can you tell me who he is?"

Blushing furiously she looked up at Andromeda with a shy smile. "Remus Lupin," she came the whispered reply.

"I didn't hear you clearly. I thought you said Remus Lupin."

"I did." She watched Andromeda's face to make sure that she wasn't being laughed at. To her relief and shock her older sister didn't laugh at her at all. "Your turn Meda."

Andromeda drew in a deep breath. "After I graduate from Hogwarts I'm running away and marrying a Muggle-born named Edward Tonks," came the perfectly calm voice of her usually rational sister. "I want you to be part of the wedding, Cissa, but I understand if you don't want to be. I love him and he loves me."

"I don't think, Mother or Father, would let me," she told her older sister. "But if I could I would be there." She hugged her older sister to her. "I just want us all to be happy."

"Don't tell, Bella," Andromeda asked as she hugged back. "I don't think she'd understand as well as you do."

"I won't. I promise."

As she watched Andromeda leave the room looking happy Narcissa couldn't resist the thought that she could be happy too. Maybe she could have a relationship and happiness with Remus Lupin. It wouldn't hurt to try. Right?

 **I hope you all enjoyed Narcissa's Confession. I will hopefully on Wednsday update this again. Maybe the have the next chapter be from Remus' point of view. Or have another conversation between Remus and Narcissa. I'm really getting into writing this pairing. It's beginning to become one of my OTPs.**


End file.
